strawberry
by KissAndAWish
Summary: what would it have been like if Nina wasn't the only who arrived new that term? would the mystery be the same? What about the chosen one how would that change? what relationships would split and make up? meet Strawberry the preppy, happy girl who doesn't like to disagree or argue. she now has to face Patricia's raphugh! how will she cope?


**Ok so just came up with this and still trying to figure it all out so any help would be good! Oh this is set at the very beginning, so cut me a little slack if I get it wrong ;)**

* * *

Strawberry

I stepped out the taxi. The grumpy man, who hadn't said a word all the way for my house to here, took out my cream suit case with a small black bow on the front. He grunted as I handed him his money. After flicking through some papers and still not having a clue were to go I decide to suck it up and ask someone (I get really scared talking to random people). I spot 2 girls and 1 boy walking to class, I'm guessing. Just before I get there a girl with dirty blond hair runs right into one of them.

"I-I am so sorry!" she says before running off. That's a bit rude.

"Who's the American?" one of the girls muttered. I looked at the other girl she seems much nicer.

"Hi sorry to bother you but do you know were House of Anubis is?" over did it on the formal bit there, but she didn't seem to mind.

"It's right round the corner over there!" she said as she pointed me in a direction.

"Ok thanks" I brush past her feeling embarrassed. God hope I don't see her again.

I push the big doors open, I gasped it was beautiful. A gruff cough made me jump out of my skin; I quickly turn round to see a tall man looking down at me with his pointy nose.

"You must be Felicity Strawberry." I nod not wanting to say something stupid, like I normally do, to upset him.

He gave me a quick tour and told me what and not what to do. He then showed me to my room. I have never had to share before so I was a bit scared. Well I was extremely scared. When I walked in I saw the girl from earlier. She immediately jumps up and holds out her hand

"Hi I'm Nina good to meet you from America obviously" she smiled at me. My hand connects to hers; I feel a small tingle down my spine and pull my hand back. "Nice to meet you my names Felicity but my friends call me Fliss but I prefer strawberry" After a quick talk and me un-packing we heard noises down stairs. Here we go!

"Hay Joy" but she stops straight and looks at me then Nina. Nina sticks out her hand "Hi I'm Nina good to meet you from America obviously, and this is Strawb" but she is cut short by the punk looking girl.

"Who cares where are Joy's things? What's going on?" she looks at me mouth wide like a gold fish not knowing what to say. The punk girl looks down I follow her gaze to meet a picture crumpled in the bin. She picked it up "Did you do this?" Nina shock her head

"No I just got here!" Punk girl picked up her bed stuff and throw it out side of the room. She stormed back in and looked at me. She pushed past me and reaches under my bed and pulls out a mobile phone. She shoved it in my face

"This is her phone. Did you steel it?" she sneered at me

"Why would I want to steel something?" I hear the stress in m voice. The punk girl finds a little bunny tucked behind the wardrobe.

"She wouldn't leave without bunnsibunn." Punk girl takes the photo of me and my best friend Phoebe and a picture on Nina's side and stormed back in the hall. We both chase after

"Give that back!" I shouted at her, I don't care who she is she cant just take stuff.

"I don't know who you two are, or were you have come from but you are not my roommate! Joy is now where is she?" we were both stood in silence not knowing what to say.

"Did you hear what I said? Where's Joy?" I decide to talk

"Ok so unless Joy is hiding under the bed, I don't know where she is, the room was empty when we got here" I spotted Victor out the corner of my eye.

"Well I don't believe you." God why is she so stubborn. Victor final decides to come over.

"Miss Williamson what is going on?" he sounded a little bit softer then he did down stairs.

"That's what I would like to know! Where's Joy?"

"Joy has left" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"W-w-what do you mean she's left?"

"Her parents came to school this afternoon and remover her" I couldn't listen to much more and went back in to my room. Who does she think she is? Nina shortly came back in with a flustered look on her face.

"What was here problem do you think?" she sighed shaking her head

"I don't know but that's not going to be the end of it"

After having to re-arrange all the stuff again we slowly made our way down to dinner. When we got inside a room there were 4 more people, chatting away but when they saw us it was dead silence.

"Hi I'm Nina from America and this is Strawberry!" I lift my hand slightly a half wave. The boy closest to Nina smiled at her and said hi. Ohh someone already has a crush. Then this African-American boy jumps up.

"Welcome space girls or blurp bleep blap as they say in your language" I let out a small laugh.

Trudy shuffles round with plates of spaghetti and shouts "supers ready!" everyone walks round and grabs a seat. I sit next to Nina. A pretty girl walks over

"That's my seat" she said in a dainty little voice. Nina jumps up "oh sorry do yo" she was cut off by the girl "were Mick?"

"I don't even know who you are so" she lost interest and walked away. We all turned back to our food when Goth girl stirs things up again. But I'm not going to listen, not anymore.

I quickly learnt everyone's name. The Alien boy Alfie started to shove past in to his mouth, I giggled at him

"Stop it Alfie that's discussing!" next thing I know food is fling everywhere. I get hit in the eye with pasta then splashed with cold water

"ekkk" I jump up out of my seat and run upstairs. I can't take much more of that. I change out of my clothes and skip back down stairs when I see Nina walk up the stairs crying. I grab her and give her a hug.

"It's going to be ok I promise" we both went up stairs. After a little bit we went back down stairs. Nina started making eyes at Fabien

"Someone like him then" is whisper quietly nudging her. She started to say something back when Patricia burst in and I put on m earphones. She turns and looks at me and Nina and snarls something but I can't hear her so I just point to my earphones and smile.

I quickly jump in to bed it's be a long day. I slowly fell asleep with Patricia still on my mind.

I woke u earlier before my alarm. Nina sits up the same time as me, strange. After we quickly got dressed and dashed out not wanting to face Patricia again. We walked past the other way to school just in case.

"Hay look" we walked up to an elderly lady who stopped us and handed us both necklaces. We both looked at each other

"are you ok? So you need some help?" we sit her down. She looked at me and said "you are the eyes of the chosen one" the turns to Nina "you are the ears."

* * *

**Ok so thats all for now if you like it then tell me and I will write more! 3 **


End file.
